Chloe Clearwater
Chloe Clearwater Child of Athena Daughter of Wisdom (This Character Belongs to ) History Born on Dec. 13, Chloe is showing a great intelligence ever since. She was good at memorizing facts and things about architecture. When she was 9 her school accelerated her from Grade 2 to Grade 4 instantly because she was solving a grade 4 math problem with ease. On 12 she was given a scholarship to an all-girls school. On the start of the semester on that school she always feels like someone’s following or watching her every move. She was always reading books about Greek mythology that’s why she knows so well about all the Gods and monsters etc. On the ending ceremony of that semester the school gave her a Shitzu which she named as Shu. Then after that ceremony she was attacked by a Colchis Bull. she ran fast as she could until a resident satyr saw her and throw a sword to help her, she stop a moment and wait until the bull came closer to her, the bull used it's fire breathing and chloe waited for it to open its mouth and stabbed it to overload the bull. After the battle the resident satyr brought her to camp half blood. Possessions A celestial bronze sword named άμυνα meaning Defense. A Ruby necklace owl, which is a gift from her best friend Shane. A Shih Tsu named Shu, it is a gift from the school she went in. |- |- | |} Abilities Abilities Offensive ## Children of Athena have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. ## Children of Athena are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive ## Children of Athena, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Athena dearly. Passive ## Children of Athena are innately proficient in both the strategy of and participation in combat. ## Children of Athena have innate battle reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. Supplementary ## Children of Athena have the ability to calm a person near them; this can be used on either ally or foe for varying reasons. ## Children of Athena have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby owl which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. Traits ## Children of Athena are very intelligent, wise and clever. ## Children of Athena are also very adept at weaving, pottery and other crafts. Personality and Appearance Personality and Appearance Personality: She is a smart and cute girl with an outgoing personality with friends. Appearance: Chloe is a girl with brown-green eyes, black hair and she is 5”4 in height. Wedding-Dress-and-Bridal-Gowns-With-Color-magi-clwd002-.jpg|The gown for the ball lens15388161_1289866887venetian_mask.jpg|Mask SPARKL001.jpg|Red killer heels kimmyy.jpg pretty.jpg q5jnqamjbrqxqnmq.jpg Relationship Athena - Mother Jacob Clearwater - Father Jillian Walker - Bestfriend Half-siblings - Sibling